Diadema azul
by Pitapafrita
Summary: Recopilación de historias para La Copa de las Casas.
1. ¿Por qué le pusiste la bufanda a mi gata

_**[[**_ _Este fic participa en el minireto de septiembre para "La Copa de las Casas 2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._ _ **]]**_

* * *

 ** _¿Por qué le pusiste mi bufanda a la gata?_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y sus respectivos dueños, yo sólo los tomo un rato para compartirles la historia que inventé.

 **Personaje:** Lisa Turpin, de la casa Ravenclaw.

 **Situación:** Vacaciones (de Navidad).

 **Palabras:** 209.

* * *

—¡Lisa! ¿Por qué le pusiste mi bufanda a la gata? —Mandy me mira entrando al compartimento, poniéndose los brazos en la cintura.

—Porque tenía frío, pobrecita —respondo riéndome y cobijando aún más a mi gata—. Además no te sienta bien esta bufanda, no combina con tus ojos.

—Qué graciosa. Ójala que Sirius Black apareciera para llevarse a tu _simpática_ gata —añade sentándose de mala gana en el asiento frente a mí—. Al menos podré pasar las Navidades sin encontrar a tu _hermosura_ durmiendo en mi cama.

Hay cuatro características que definen lo que significa para mí Mandy Brocklehurts: compañera de tercer curso en Hogwarts y en el dormitorio de la casa Ravenclaw, mejor amiga y admiradora número uno (en secreto) de mi gata.

—Sabes que extrañarás a mi minina mientras estemos de vacaciones, amiga. Además, sabes que si Sirius Black se robara a mi gata tú serías la primera en querer mandarlo a Azkaban.

—Después de mandarle una postal de agradecimiento por librarme de esta tortura.

—Ya sé qué te enviaré como regalo de Navidad: una bufanda que diga "Admiradora número uno de Pelusa"

—Y yo unos calzones que digan "Dueña irresponsable de Pelusa".

Mi gata Pelusa se revuelve entre mis brazos, ronroneando como si se riera con nosotras.


	2. Descubierta

_[[Este fic_ _participa en el minireto de enero para "La Copa de las Casas_ _2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black **]]**_

* * *

 **Descubierta**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y sus respectivos dueños, yo sólo los tomo un rato para compartrles la historia que inventé.

 **Personaje asignado:** Helena Ravenclaw.

 **Número de palabras:** 329 según Fanfiction.

* * *

Helena Ravenclaw admiraba embelasada el contenido de la vitrina, anhelando poder tener entre sus manos aquella joya adornada con una hermosa piedra azul.

Si la tomaba prestada por sólo un momento, su madre no se enteraría, sólo la tomaría lo suficiente para obtener las respuestas a sus interrogantes y luego la dejaría, nada más...

—¿Helena? ¿Eres tú? —Anunció la conocida voz de su madre, Rowena Ravenclaw, entrando en su despacho.

—Sí, madre —respondió Helena bajando la mirada, y saliendo al encuentro de su progenitora.

—¿Qué hacías husmeando por aquí, se puede saber? —Inquirió su madre suspicaz, y caminó hacia la vitrina donde guardaba su más preciada posición, para asegurarse que la diadema seguía allí—. Es la segunda vez esta semana que te encuentro husmeando aquí, Helena. Sólo mirar la diadema no te hará más inteligente ¿lo sabes, cierto?

—¡Sí madre, claro que lo sé! —Respondió su hija como si ahora verdaderamente se estuvieran entendiendo—. Ahora que estoy próxima a cumplir los diecisiete años, si me dejara usarla sólo un día, como regalo de cumpleaños...

—¿Por qué estás tan deseosa de mi diadema, hija?

—¡Oh, madre! Una sabiduría casi infinita, una agudeza mental insuperable... ¿No es la clase de deseos que siempre me has inculcado a tener? ¿Y no es tu diadema el objeto mágico más poderoso para poder obtener todo aquello?

—El único camino para la sabiduría infinita que deberías aspirar a seguir, es el que fue trazado con tinta y papel, y puedes encontrar los objetos que te encaminen en él en las estanterías de la biblioteca —añadió su madre tomando el libro más próximo y colocándoselo en las manos.

—Pero madre...

—Te exhorto a retirarte de mi despacho, Helena —lo dijo en un tono suave, quizás cariñoso, pero que dejaba claro que esa conversación había terminado.

La chica salió al saberse derrotada, prometiéndose que no abandonaría su deseo de poner sus manos sobre aquel preciado tesoro. Así tuviera que hacerlo por las buenas... O por las malas.


	3. Un buen Director

**[[** Este fic participa en el minireto de marzo para "La Copa de las Casas 2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. **]]**

* * *

 **Un buen Director**

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y sus respectivos dueños, yo sólo los tomo un rato para compartir les la historia que onventé.

 **Personaje asignado:** Armando Dippet (cabe agregar que él fue un _Ravenclaw)._

* * *

Caminaba el Director Dippet, muy sonriente por los pasillos de Hogwarts, saludando de vez en cuando a algún estudiante con la cabeza.

—Buenos días, profesor —saludó una cortés voz masculina a su lado.

—Buenos días, Tom —devolvió el saludo el anciano dedicándole una sonrisa, al reconocer a uno de sus alumnos favoritos —. ¿No te parece un hermoso día?

—Por supuesto que sí señor —respondió Riddle regresándole la sonrisa de manera radiante—, sin embargo, me resulta deprimente si me pongo a pensar en que quedan sólo un par de semanas para que lleguen las vacaciones de verano, y pasará más de un mes sin poder siquiera ver nada de magia...

—Vaya, Tom —comentó el anciano con una carcajada, poniéndole la mano en el hombro al chico, que llevaba casi tres años de educación en Hogwarts y ya había demostrado ser brillante—, hay muchos chicos que ya lo que quieren es que se acabe el año para pasar una temporada libre.

Riddle soltó un suspiro, antes de agregar:

—No puede culparme, señor. El colegio resulta maravilloso bajo su dirección —hizo un ademán con sus brazos, como tratando de abarcar todo el lugar—. He estado leyendo sobre anteriores directores de Hogwarts, y estoy seguro que ninguno ha hecho tanto por el colegio como usted. Y no soy yo el único que dice esto, incluso varios miembros del Ministerio han dicho lo mismo sobre usted.

—Ay chico, eres muy simpático —respondió el Director halagado—, te agradezco el cumplido, aunque creo que deberías apresurarte, eso si no quieres llegar tarde a tu primer clase del día.

Riddle se despidió con una sonrisa del Director, y éste continuó con su mañana, sintiéndose un poco más contento.

* * *

En la wiki inglesa dice lo siguiente:

 _The prominence of Dippet's tenure as Headmaster is highlighted by the fact that he even got a Chocolate Frog Card made in his effigy, due to his work as chief administrator of Hogwarts._

Lo cual no estaba muy segura de cómo representarlo, así que hice esto. No sé si me salió, pero ya qué :'D


End file.
